Centaur (Fallout)
Centaurs are mutated creatures in Fallout and Fallout 2. Background Centaurs were created by the Master. The creation process involved tossing a varied mix of humans, dogs and other types of animals into a Forced Evolutionary Virus nutrient vat, to be infected by the virus, and then see what mutant chimera emerged as the virus produced rapid and unpredictable mutations. As a result, centaurs can differ quite radically in physical appearance from one another. However, all known centaurs are somewhat humanoid in appearance. Characteristics Biology Centaurs are approximately the size of a small bear, with a large, misshapen torso and six humanoid arms that serve as legs. A cluster of wriggling, fleshy tentacles bloom out from their underside, frantically scrabbling at the ground around them. Branching out from their front halves are a pair of long, thick necks, with a canine head on the right and a humanoid one on the left. The canine head has a thick metal collar around its neck adorned with spikes - not unlike an ordinary dog collar. Both heads seem to be capable of individual thought, as the dog head can be seen snapping at the human head. It is theorised that centaurs are not created by the FEV alone, as they also seem to live quite successfully in heavily irradiated environments. Gameplay attributes Centaurs frequently travel in packs with floaters. They encompassed a large bulk of the Master's armies and are commonly found with the nightkin and other remnants of the Unity who roam Northern California. The centaur, so named for its many malformed legs, is tough and strong, but quite stupid. Variants Centaur right|80px The average centaur is muscular and tough, and is as dangerous in close quarters as it is at range. They originate from the Mariposa Military Base, and often seen together with super mutants. |proto = |xp =650 |hp =150 |healing rate = |ac =24 |sequence =16 |ap =9 |melee damage =10 |crit chance =6 |dt normal =4 |dt laser =4 |dt fire =4 |dt plasma =4 |dt elec =1 |dt expl =4 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =35 |dr laser =20 |dr fire =15 |dr plasma =25 |dr elec =10 |dr expl =30 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Lesser centaur right|80px The average centaur is muscular and tough, and is as dangerous in close quarters as it is at range. They originate from the Mariposa Military Base, and often seen together with super mutants. |proto = |xp =350 |hp =94 |healing rate =2 |ac =25 |sequence =10 |ap =7 |melee damage =16 |crit chance =6 |dt normal =3 |dt laser =3 |dt fire =3 |dt plasma =3 |dt elec =3 |dt expl =3 |dt emp =3 |dr normal =30 |dr laser =20 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =40 |dr elec =40 |dr expl =30 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Greater centaur right|80px The average centaur is muscular and tough, and is as dangerous in close quarters as it is at range. They originate from the Mariposa Military Base, and often seen together with super mutants. |proto = |xp =500 |hp =130 |healing rate =3 |ac =28 |sequence =14 |ap =9 |melee damage =32 |crit chance =6 |dt normal =5 |dt laser =8 |dt fire =4 |dt plasma =4 |dt elec =4 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =3 |dr normal =40 |dr laser =50 |dr fire =30 |dr plasma =40 |dr elec =40 |dr expl =30 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Mean centaur right|80px Mean centaurs are even more durable than their normal counterparts, and far more aggressive. Just like normal centaurs, they travel alongside super mutants and floaters. |proto = |xp =900 |hp =175 |healing rate = |ac =30 |sequence =18 |ap =10 |melee damage =13 |crit chance =8 |dt normal =5 |dt laser =4 |dt fire =4 |dt plasma =4 |dt elec =2 |dt expl =6 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =40 |dr laser =30 |dr fire =30 |dr plasma =50 |dr elec =20 |dr expl =40 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Appearances The regular centaur appears in both Fallout and Fallout 2. The tougher "mean centaur" version appears only in Fallout 2. Category:Fallout creatures Category:Fallout 2 creatures Category:Centaurs es:Centauro (Fallout) pl:Centaur (Fallout, Fallout 2) ru:Кентавр uk:Кентавр zh:多脚兽 (辐射)